


I Love the Way You See the World

by kaulayau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bowling AU, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, References to Shakespeare, like shamelessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaulayau/pseuds/kaulayau
Summary: Never take the stars away from me.





	I Love the Way You See the World

**Author's Note:**

> I may never finish this challenge, but one thing is for certain — I want to get to fifteen. wish me luck ;p
> 
> february ficlet challenge day 12: bowling alley au

When they first met, there was a crash. A strike. And just like that, the First Order had lost the match.

He remembered gold in her hair, light in her step, light all around her — she was a contrast to the neon dark of the room, the black, blue and green floating at her step. She couldn’t be buried. She couldn’t be beat. Finn wanted to speak to her. Finn wanted to _be_ with her. He had never felt like this before  

“Who is she?” he asked, to no one in particular.

The girl? The girl? Voices and voices and voices, blood, silver, leather, speaking simultaneously. Insignificant, they said. Throwaway. She doesn’t belong here. She’s just another new player in the Resistance. Nothing special. She would quit in a week. 

Quit in a week? But he had lost his heart at her feet. How would he get it back? 

* * *

There was a plague — a plague on both their stupid houses. None of them knew why they were there, or how they got where they are, but it had been like this since the generation of their parents, and their parents before them. This was where they would be until bowling dies its untimely death.

Finn had never been good at anything until he found out he could join a team.

Cardio was important. Push-ups toned his arms, or were supposed to. Practices were every Tuesday and Thursday at the Galaxy Alley, unless they had got a tournament, and then — yeah. He was nineteen-years-old even and he had nothing to do but this.

But maybe neither did she. Was she there? Would she come back?

* * *

Of course.  

Much to the chagrin of his team.

* * *

 

Finn wished she knew how much he admired her. Her talent was raw. Her passion was raw. She was bright. Finn could tell by the way she encouraged her teammates, by the way she rolled the most precise and calculated spare he had ever seen in his life, by the way she smiled.

Oh, she smiled.

* * *

She was gentle, strong — the Resistance gravitated toward her like birdsong to the morning. She was a natural-born leader. She was determined. She was laughing. It was the east, and she was the sun.

The First Order couldn’t win. It was written in fate, but they fought it anyway.

But maybe not in the best of ways. 

Maybe they didn’t have as many good ideas as they thought.

(They tried cheating. She found out after two turns.)

She was furious, fiery — different from the petty anger Finn knew. A glow shifted around her, a stab, a sting. She shone when she spoke. The stars left the sky and asked her eyes to take their place.

She struck with great ferocity, as if her hands were a staff and not just skin. She swiveled, repelling them all like they were nothing, spitting at the ground, smiling with victory. She couldn’t be hit. She couldn’t be beat. The First Order and the Resistance clashed often — behind the bowling alley, where the all recycling bins were, that was the place — but it was nothing like this.

 _She_ wasn’t there the other times. 

* * *

What if Finn smiled back at her? What if he — no. No, God, that’s the stupidest thing ever.

But what was even stupider than Finn? The fight itself. Shape up or ship out, the bowling alley’s owners warned them, shell-shocked. One more fight, and neither team could return.

It was bad for business.

* * *

Some things didn’t matter to him then. Finn wanted to get his heart back, and somehow, he knew where she was. 

She stood at the front of the alley, like she was counting the pins on the rack.

“I’m sorry.” She didn’t answer. “You took my heart. Can I take your hand?” 

She turned, startled. “That’s… a strange request,” she told him. “I didn’t take anything of yours. I don’t need to give anything to you.”

“Well. Yeah.” He paced. “I don’t think I could ever deserve it anyway. You’re… the saint and I’m the pilgrim.” That was stupid. He was stupid. Everything was stupid and that was just how it was.

“So — this isn’t bowling? This is — a game of saint and pilgrims? Pilgrims don’t waste their time. They have places to be. Prayers to finish.” She chewed at her lip. “I’m no saint.”

Oh. “Are you an angel?” he asked her.

And she looked at him like no one has ever looked at him before. 


End file.
